


Hate Weddings

by Kiitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty
Summary: “You just need to show up and look as beautiful as always.” He agreed, kissing her neck as he watched the smile formulate on her lips. Flattery always got him what he wanted from her.





	Hate Weddings

[name] had no idea what she was doing there or how the hell she ended up agreeing on coming. Her [eye color] eyes watched the people dancing, drinking, laughing and congratulating the happy couple. Ultimately, she was supposed to be there to support and help Morgiana. However, the fanalis girl seemed to be perfectly fine on her own when she arrived. [name] realized that she was just tricked into coming and later coaxed to stay. [name] had no idea why Morgiana insisted so much on her attendance, she knew how much [name] hated weddings or any parties of that scale.  
  
“[name]...?” the sound of her name got the magician’s attention, her eyes located the tall man who called her name.   
“I didn’t think I will see you here,” he added. His voice was polite and flattering as always.  
  
“I didn’t think I will attend either.” She replied a sigh left her pink lips as she kept watching the happy bride dance. Mu chuckled in response.  
  
“Mind if I join?” he didn’t wait for her answer though, he just occupied the empty armchair on the balcony she sat at. He took a sip of his wine, his eyes watching the magician girl.  
  
“You are not really enjoying this, are you?” He questioned, knowing her answer. He knew her too well.  
  
[name] took his glass, finishing the drink in one gulp. The world might have changed though [name] always remained the same. It was comforting.   
  
“Want to go to my place?” the captain offered, a smirk playing on his lips as her eyes locked with his.  
  
“Is there anything left at all?” She questioned playfully.  
  
“There is, though I had to redecorate recently.” He played along, “want to see? I know how you love Reim’s architecture.” he stood up and offered his hand to [name].  
  
“I would love to.” the [hair color] haired magician chuckled, putting her smaller hand in his own.  
  
Mu pulled the female towards him, catching her before she lost her balance.  
  
★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★  
  
A soft sigh left the [eye color] eyed girl as she rested against the fanalis captain’s naked skin. The two lovers rested in a large bathtub, enjoying the warm water. A shiver ran through her body as he gently caressed her sensitive skin.  
  
“Maybe you should attend more weddings,” Mu whispered, his lips gracing the skin of her shoulder.  
  
“Maybe I should.” [name] agreed, closing her eyes.  
  
“How about attending your own?” He questioned. His rough lips capturing her soft ones before she will have a chance to protest.  
  
[name] felt something slip on her finger, she glared at the fanalis man as she looked at the ring on her finger.  
  
“You don’t have to do anything, just show up.” He cut her even before she had the time to organize her thoughts.  
  
“I am not going to plan anything,” she added stubbornly, dropping her hand back in the tub.  
  
“You just need to show up and look as beautiful as always.” He agreed, kissing her neck as he watched the smile formulate on her lips. Flattery always got him what he wanted from her.  
  
“Now, how about we celebrate our engagement.” He asked, smirking at her expression when he held her thighs in place and thrust deep into her warmth.  
  
“Mu…” she cried his name.  
  
Maybe weddings weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
